Non-typeable Haemophilus influenzae are non-encapsulated organisms that are defined by their lack of reactivity with antisera against known H. influenzae capsular antigens.
These organisms commonly inhabit the upper respiratory tract of humans and are frequently responsible for infections, such as otitis media, sinusiris, conjunctivitis, bronchitis and pneumonia. Since these organisms do not have a polysaccharide capsule, they are not controlled by the present Haemophilus influenzae type b (Hib) vaccines, which are directed towards Hib bacterial capsular polysaccharides. The non-typeable strains, however, do produce surface antigens that can elicit bactericidal antibodies. Two of the major outer membrane proteins, P2 and P6, have been identified as targets of human serum bactericidal activity. However, it has been shown that the P2 protein sequence is variable, in particular in the non-typeable Haemophilus strains. Thus, a P2-based vaccine would not protect against all strains of the organism.
There have previously been identified by Barenkamp et al (Pediatr. Infect. Dis. J., 9:333-339, 1990) a group of high-molecular-weight (HMW) proteins that appeared to be major targets of antibodies present in human convalescent sera. Examination of a series of middle ear isolates revealed the presence of one or two such proteins in most strains. However, prior to the present invention, the structures of these proteins were unknown as were pure isolates of such proteins.